


LoveSick Mode

by AyanoAishiOfficial



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: And not super graphic, But like not a lot of it, Damn Ayano is crazy, F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Lesbian, LoveSick Mode, OSORO AND MEGAMI BECAUSE FTW, Ok this is violent, Smut, lots of gay, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanoAishiOfficial/pseuds/AyanoAishiOfficial
Summary: With a crazed, yandere, Ayano on the loose, Megami must keep the school safe. Kidnapping, killings, and missing girls occur. However, there’s a twist. Senpai will be hers.





	LoveSick Mode

Ayano walked through the halls, searching for her next victim. She held a knife in her hand, gleaming under the fluorescent lights. Her eyes were hungry, hungry to have that warm, wet, red liquid spilling from a corpse. she almost licked her lips in anticipation of a kill. When she was prowling, she was like a hungry predator. Only thinking about the kill. She would’ve loved for it to be Osana, but she was nowhere to be found. She looked around the halls and saw no one.

No one until that bitch Akane walked down the stairs. “Is that a knife? You shouldn’t bring that to school, Aishi.”  Ayano slammed her against the lockers. Akane screamed. Ha, she loved to see the usually confident girl just reduced to this. Akane shouted at her, before Ayano let her go.

”Cease and desist!” Ayano braced herself for two eyefuls of pepper spray but Akane just stuttered. “Cease and de-“ she said before throwing the can behind her and running. The fuck was her problem?

”Hey kid,” Ayano heard a voice say behind her. She spun on her heals to reveal Teal, one of those delinquents. She had befriended Teal by killing her enemies, in return Teal negotiated for her to be able to bring bodies to the incinerator without being knocked in the head. Ayano muttered a thanks to the other girl, before walking away. She tucked her knife into her pocket. She could never reveal to Teal or, heaven forbid, Senpai, that she had to kill Osoro. She decided to think of ways that she could eliminate Osoro without killing her.

Matchmaking.

But who would Osoro, of all people, like?

She was soon to find out as she heard a voice. “Yo.” A voice that she had never heard before, but it sounded familiar at the same time. She turned around. 

Osoro Shidesu. Osoro saw the knife handle in her pocket and grabbed her own pocket knife from hers. “You looking for a fight, Aishi?” In one swift move, Osoro had her pinned against the lockers. Teal screamed and ran.  

“This is my turf now, Aishi. Remember that,” Osoro said before letting her go. Ayano ran back to the courtyard and took pictures of Taro from behind a tree. She swooned in her mind over how beautiful he was, the way his hair swished in the light. The bell rang, and she had no intention of going to class. Instead of walking to class, however, Saki and Kokona walked up to the roof. ‘The fuck are they doing’, Ayano thought to herself. She decided to find out and followed the girls upstairs.

She got out her phone and switched it over to the video setting, and took a video of the girls conversation.

”Hey... what did you want to talk about?” She heard a voice. She looked through her phone and saw that it was Kokona, her voice small and timid.

”Um..... I wanted to tell you.... I have a crush on you.”

”Saki- I... what?!”

”I’m sorry!”

”No, I- I like you too, Saki.”

”You... do?”

”Yes. I really do.”

Ayano saw the girls share a sweet kiss before their bliss was interrupted.

”Hey, girls.” Ayano said.

”W-what do you want? Did you see any of that?” Saki stammered.

Ayano smiled and removed her phone from her pocket, showing them the video. “I won’t show anyone. But you don’t want to see my bad side, or everyone will know about you two lesbians.”

”Ayano, what’s wrong with that?!”

”Nothing. But some people might see what is.”

She spun on her heels and walked to class.

~~~~

”Aishi, you’re late.”

”Sorry Sensei. Personal business.”

 

 


End file.
